customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Saying "Please and Thank You
Barney Home Video: #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed (September 15 1996) #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed (October 12, 1999) #Barney Then Soon Lived On Mother Goose Fairy Tales (December 16, 2002) #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Season 3-6 and Barney Then Soon Live On Mother Goose Fairy Tales (3 Triple Pack) (September 31, 2003) Cast: First Generation *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Tosha *Derek *Shawn *Ashley *Alissa *Jason *Stephen *Jesse *Kristen *Rebecca *Maria *Carlos *Kim *Juan *Kenneth *Kathy *Julie *Luci *Michael *Tina *David Cast: Second Generation *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Linda *Danny *Emily *Kim *Jeff *Chip *Jill *Curtis *Kristen *Ashley *Alissa *Maria Cast: Third Generation * Barney * Kami * Tony * Sarah * Beth * Angela * Gianna * Scott * Nick * Whitney * Mario * Jamel * Collen * Proffessor Tinkerputt * Mr. Tenagain * Mother Goose * Clarence the Goose * Old King Cole * Humpty Dumpty * Twinken * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Peekaboo * Ms Turner * Booker T. Bookworm * Grandad Richards * Sarah's Nana * Aunt Molly * Aunt Sally * Queen of Hearts * James Turner * Farmer Henderson * Greg Murry * Fergus McClaren * Efei Almani * Gloria Chen * Abundio Ortiz * Rebecca Garcia * Mr. Deliveryman * Mr. Bear * Becky Keenan * Douglas Burks * Tomie dePaloa * Joe Scruggs * Joe Ferguson * Ella Jenkins * Beth's Mom * Beth's Dad * Frank Crim * Cambodian Dancers * Reggie the Deliverlyman * Marvin Johnson * Mica Johnson * Dr. TickTock * Mr. MacRooney * Maureen Modine * Grammy Johannson * The Marching Band Musicans * Riders in the Sky * Aunt Rachel's * Whitney's Mom * Whitney's Dad * Mee-Ma * Pop-Pop * Zelda the Zookeeper * Officer Thompson * Firefighter Berkeley * Firefighter Vandever * Ms Crisp * Miss Pennypacker * Ms Kepler * Ken Reightler * Meebee * Robot * Farmer Dooley * Maurice the Magician * Monty the Mountie * Paloma * Debra the Delivery Lady * Mr. Cannoli * Mr. Bouffant * Miss Marigold * Mr. Green * Kami's Mom * Kami's Dad * The Winkster * Twynkle the Elf * King * Andy * Penny * Jessica * Justin * Mr. Sign * The Guard * Knights in Shinning Armor * The King * Muarry * Pop Wheelys * Firefighter Bill * Ashley * Ashley Mom * Dr. Campbell * Officer Mike * The Zookeeper * Dr. Russel * Nurse Julie * Miss Party * Alex * The Hostess * Jordan * Patty * Kelly * Carlot * Zach * Chris * Amy * Dennis * Lauren * Becky * Min * Tosha * Shawn * Carlos * Julie * Kenneth * Juan * Michael * Kathy * Jason * David * Tina * Derek * Luci * Rebecca * Jessie * Pigeon * Puppy Dog * Squirrel * Kittycat * Chipmunk * Turtle * Dear * Firefly * Mother Opossum & Her Babies * Brown Beaver * Moose * Fox * Owl * Brown Bear * Mrs Claus * Santa Claus * Ballerina * Choir Master * Bell Choir * Carolers * Joseph * Jennifer * A.J. * Adams Mother * Hannah * Robert * Stephen * Keesha * Linda * Danny * Emily * Kim * Jeff * Chip * Jill * Kristen * Ashley * Alissa * Curtis * Maria *David *Jackson *Laura *Rachel *Rachel *Stacy *Miguel *Ryan *Olivia *Tracy *Amy *Sophie *Ethan *Allison *Emma *Lindsey *Claire *Sadie *Bethany *Lacey *Lucas *Melissa *Peter *Scott *Josh *Bridget *Danny *Haley *Laura *Riley *Samantha *Melanie *Abigail *Jason *Jessica *Madison *Matthew *Patty *Kelly *Eva *Megan *Victor *Nathan *Tyler * Sofia * Tori * Marcos * Mei * Dylan * Lily * Myra * Noah * Heidi * Jackie * Taylor * Chloe * Destiny * Grace * Joshua * Layla * Daniel * Min * Shawn * Jason * Jesse * Rebecca * Tosha * Derek * Carlos * Kathy * Juan * Kenneth * Julie * Luci * Tina * Michael * Amy * Jason * Adam * Jeffery * David * Hannah * Robert * Stephen * Keesha * Danny * Linda * Emily * Jeff * Kim * Chip * Ashley * Alissa * Curtis * Carlot * Zach * Chris * Amy * Dennis * Lauren * Kristen * Joseph * Jennifer * A.J. * Adams Mother Barney Books: #Barneys Were Are Going on a Nature Hiking in the Woods #Baby Bop Were Gonna We Can Putting on a Show #BJ Open House #Barney Open Swimming Pool #Barney READY SET GO #Barney LIGHTS CAMREA ACTION #Barneys Sweet Dreams #Barney Pirate Adventures #BJ At the Fair #Barney Goes Hiking #Barney Treehouse Fun #Barney Lets Play Together #Barney Lets Go #Barney Kings and Queens #Barney Back to School #Barney Birthday Party #Barney Fun at the Beach #Barney Plays Ball #Barney Imagination Trip #Barney A Day at the Circus #Barney & Baby Bop I Can Do it #Barney Lets Play Today #Barney Big Top Fun #Barney & Baby Bop Big Treehouse #Barney & Baby Bop 3 Years Old #Barney & Baby Bop I Like to Fly a Kite #Barney & Baby Bop Big Tea Party #Barney & Baby Bop Goes to the Park #Barney Neighborhood Friends #Barney Run Jump Skip and Sing #Barney Christmas Fun #Barney Four Seasons #Barney Fun with Rhymes #Barney It's Time for Counting #Barney Favorite Songs #Barney Springtime Fun #Barney Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose #Barneys Egg-Citting Easter #Barney Colors of Spring #Barney Forest Friends #Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun #Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun #Barney Outdoor Fun #Barney Animal Fun #Barney Rainy Day Indoors and Outdoors #Barney Fun at the Train Station #Barney Fabulous Autumn Fun #Barney Happy Holidays #Barney I Love You #Baby Bop Balloons Meet Barney Preview 2003 Opening #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Medline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo #Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Everyone Knows She's Winnie the Pooh Music Video From The Book of Pooh Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Goodbye for Now Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo #Meet Adventures from the Book of Virtues Preview #Meet Angelina Ballerina Preview #Meet Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Preview #Meet The Bearenstain Bears Preview #Meet Between the Lions Preview #Meet The Big Comfy Couch Preview #Meet Bill Nye the Science Guy Preview #Meet Boobah Preview #Meet Caillou Preview #Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog Preview #Meet Corduroy Preview #Meet The Dooley and Pals Show Preview #Meet Dragon Tales Preview #Meet Dragonfly TV Preview #Meet Elliot Moose Preview #Meet George Shrinks Preview #Meet Jay Jay the Jet Plane Preview #Meet Kratts Creatures Preview #Meet Lamb Shops Play Along Preview #Meet Liberty's Kids Preview #Meet The Magic School Bus Preview #Meet Make Way for Noddy Preview #Meet Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Preview #Meet Mister Rogers Neighborhood Preview #Meet Noddy Preview #Meet Plaza Sesamo Preview #Meet The Puzzle Place Preview #Meet Reading Rainbow Preview #Meet Redwall Preview #Meet The Replies Preview #Meet Shinning Time Station Preview #Meet Square One Television Preview #Meet The Swamp Critters Of Lost Lagoon Preview #Meet Jakers the Adventures of Piggley Winks Preview #Meet Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Preview #Meet Seven Little Monsters Preview #Meet Storytime Preview #Meet Rosie & Jim Preview #Meet Teletubbies Preview #Meet Theodore Tugboat Preview #Meet Tots TV Preview #Meet Wimzies House Preview #Meet Wishbone Preview #Meet Zabomafoo Preview #Meet Zoom Preview #Meet African American World Preview #Meet American Experience Preview #Meet American Masters Preview #Meet Americans Test Kitchen Preview #Meet Antiques Roadshow Preview #Meet Ask This Old House Preview #Meet Austin City Limits Preview #Meet Burt Wolf Travels & Traditions Preview #Meet Ciao Italia Preview #Meet Creative Living with Sheyl Borden Preview #Meet Destination Craft with Jim West Preview #Meet Fons & Porters Love of Quilting Preview #Meet For Your Home Preview #Meet Frontline Preview #Meet GardenSMART Preview #Meet GlobTrekker Preview #Meet Great Performances Preview #Meet Independent Preview #Meet Live from the Artists Den Preview #Meet Masterpiece Preview #Meet MotorWeek Preview #Meet Nature Preview #Meet Scandinavian Cooking Preview #Meet Nighty Businesses Report Preview #Meet Nova Preview #Meet The Open Mind Preview #Meet PBS Newshour Preview #Meet P.O.V. Preview #Meet Secrets of the Dead Preview #Meet Sit and Be Fit Preview #Meet Texas Parts & Wildlife Preview #Meet This is America & The World with Dennis Wholey Preview #Meet This Old House Preview #Meet The Victory Garden Preview #Meet Washington Week Preview #Meet The Woodwrights Shop Preview #Meet Seseme Street Preview #Meet Arthur Preview #Meet Bob the Builder Preview #Meet Cyberchase Preview #Meet The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Preview #Meet Gerbert Preview #Meet Ghostwriter Preview #Meet Groundling Marsh Preview #Meet Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle Preview #Meet The Huggabug Club Preview #Meet In the Mix Preview #Meet Katie and Orbie Preview #Meet Kidsongs Preview #Meet Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop Preview #Meet Newtons Apple Preview #Meet Pappyland Preview #Barneys Great Adventure Preview #Dancing Wags the Dog Music Video from TOOT TOOT #Come on Over to Barney House Preview #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Music Video from Wake Up Jeff #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of RICHARD SCARY videos Preview #Cats Preview #Barneys Super Singing Circus Preview #Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Hot Potato Music Video from: Wiggle Time #Captain Federsword Fast Asleep Music Video from: Wiggle Time #Barney Good Day Good Night Preview #Grounding Marsh videos Preview #Kids for Characters Finale Preview #Barney videos (Barney In Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise) Preview #Barney Song Magic Banjo Toy Commercial Promo #My Party with Barney Kideo Preview (Version 1) #Microsoft Actamates Barney Commercial Promo #Please Stay Tuned For More Important Messagess and Previews at The End of This Video Bumper #And Now For A Special Presentation Bumper #PBS Kids Warning Screen #PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) #Patrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green Bumper (Version 2) #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Drums It's All How You Look at It #Sprinkle It's All How You Look at It #Spaghetti It's All How You Look at It #Mixing Colors (PTV Park Varriet Short Version) #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo (Long Version) #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo #Visit PBS Online at PBS Kids.Org Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Logo (1999-present)